Mad Pot Party
by Wolfbarrier
Summary: the Boho's finally have their Mad Pot Party. Thankfully, no one dies, but Benny may just be scarred for life and Muffy is enjoying every minute fo it.


"Could you pass the sugar?" Angel, who was currently dressed up in her Pussy Galore wig and a blue dress asked.

"Can never have enough sugar." Mimi, who had a purple and pink dress, with purple and pink striped stockings, and matching cat ears, said with a grin. She passed it to Angel with a cat-like grin.

Currently the boho's, minus Mark, were all in the loft, in almost a complete circle. Mimi and Roger occupied the couch, Mimi's legs over Roger's lap. Angel and Collins were occupying the large reclining chair, Angel on Collin's lap and leaning on him. And Joanne and Maureen occupied the table, side to side, with their legs intertwined.

"Or weed." Collins grinned. He had on a dark blue hoodie and matching sweatpants, the hood over his head. On his feet were dark blue shoes that reminded everyone of a Jester. He took a drag of the joint in his hand and released the smoke in the air above him. No one else was smoking, they didn't have to though, they were pretty much getting high off what Collins was smoking. Everyone sat in complete silence for a while until they heard faint kissing noises. Roger scowled.

"Hey, you damned lesbians!" Joanne and Maureen broke their lip lock and Maureen turned her head to look at him, "Stop that!" They both gave him a look. "It's uncomfortable." He muttered irritably. His brown mouse ears went forward slightly on his head and he pushed them back in place. He sighed and tried to ignore the small pain the mouse nose game him. He straightened out his brown slacks and fixed his brown jacket and white shirt quickly. He also adjusted so his tail wasn't so uncomfortable to sit on.

"You mean it's turning you on." Maureen muttered. She got up on her elbows and placed her green hat back on her head. She smoothed out her gray vest and pants and smothered out the collar on her white shirt. Roger scowled and tried to get up to teach Maureen something, but Mimi stopped him. Likewise, Maureen tried to get up, but Joanne gripped Maureen's waist and her legs. Maureen's expression softened and she turned to look at her lover.

Joanne was dressed with the outfit she wore for Maureen's 'Over the Moon' protest, except her undershirt was white this time and poked out her jacket at the top. There were was a pair of matching tan bunny ears poking out of her corkscrew curls and a tan rabbit tail pinned to her pants.

"Hi, Pookie." Maureen whispered with a smile as they pressed their foreheads together softly.

"Hello, my gorgeous Hatter." Joanne answered back. They came forward slightly in a soft kiss, and Roger made a face with an obvious blush and grumbled. The other three boho's laughed. Angel eyed the white rabbit ears, matching tail, and stopwatch on the table.

"Hey, where's –" At that moment, Mark burst into the room, obviously out of breath, the sound surprising everyone and breaking Maureen's and Joanne's lip lock.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." Mimi began to giggle uncontrollably. Mark blinked. "How much did you smoke?" Collins eyed him curiously.

"Did you forget hat today was, boy?"

"...Saturday?" Maureen scoffed, as if she was insulted.

"It's the day of the Mad Pot Party!" Joanne sighed and began to grumble.

"Stupid Pumpkin Head, White Albino Mother Fu –"

"Would you guys STOP calling me that?" Mark asked exasperatedly. Everyone chuckled and Angel handed Mark his costume items. He blinked. "What are these?" Everyone looked at him, or in MoJo's case got up and looked at him, and he blinked. "What?"

"Costume items, dumbass." Roger said. Mark furrowed his brows.

"C'mon guys, isn't this a bit childish?" Everyone frowned at him.

"Live a little, honey." Angel chided. Mark sighed and began to head to his room.

"Well, no thanks, I'm going to go to bed." He made his way over to his room and Mimi and Joanne tried to say something, but their lovers stopped them both with a short kiss. Mark opened the door, and then closed it just as quickly. "Why the hell is Benny tied to my bed with a red dress and a tiara on?" Everyone burst into giggles.

"Down with the Bloody Red Queen!" Maureen said in a roguish voice.

"Muffy let us borrow him." Roger said through is laughter.

"For the things that he's done!" Angel giggled.

"People he's hurt." Joanne added.

"And lies he told!" Maureen cheered. Mark came over and stood in front of his friends with an incredulous look on his face. After a moment, everyone stopped laughing and Collins held out his joint. There was a long silence before Mark took it and took a drag. He sat down on the table and let the smoke out slowly.

"Down with the bloody red Queen." He said. Everyone whooped and Mark handed Collins his joint back and began to place his costume items on.

"Viva La Vie Boheme." Mimi grinned, cat-like.

"La Vie Boheme." Everyone agreed. Adn things only got better from there. Especially when Maureen, Angel, and Mimi had a Futterwacken contest.

Hours later, Allison entered the loft with a spare key Angel gave her and grinned at seeing all the boho's sprawled about, unconscious. She heard groaning and went into Mark's bedroom and began to cackle at seeing her lying and cheating husband tied up and humiliated.

"I don't care what Daddy tells me. That was _so_ worth it."


End file.
